A Marauder Story
by smokysausage
Summary: Begins in the marauders 6th year with no war. Will Remus and Sirius get together? Will Peter find a girlfriend? Will James win over Lily? Answers to this and more in "a marauder story" (wolfstar? jily? pete/oc?)
1. A Crush

A/N: There is no Voldemort in this story, so there is no war and Peter is still good, along with other side effects. Also, Sirius never pranked Snape in 5th year, so Snape doesn't know Remus is a werewolf.

WolfStar, Jily, and Peter/OC

Indirect Remus POV

Remus sighed and put his head down on the table. Lily would always be better at potions, he decided. Although it was his opinion that he had improved a great amount since the start of his 6th year, he still couldn't grasp some of the tougher subjects, one of which he was working on right now. Lily was off somewhere, Remus didn't know where.

His assignment isn't due until next Wednesday, but the full moon was on Sunday, so he wanted to prepare just in case. Slughorn, his potions teacher, had assigned a twenty-four inch essay on the differences between a poisoning potion and a healing potion's brewing process, but he only had about 6. Great.

Although he had looked through the library for almost an hour, he couldn't find any more books that had anything about the brewing process of a healing potion, or a poison potion. Resolving to ask Lily tomorrow, he sighed and starting packing up his stuff. It was Tuesday, thankfully, so

he still had plenty of time.

His inner wolf had yet to come out, so he luckily didn't have any anger right now, just exhaustion. Part of the reason he wanted to get the essay done so soon is because he knew from experience that studying got harder and harder the closer it got to the full moon. All his teachers knew about his illness, so they let him get away with late assignments around the full moon, but he tried not to let that affect his work ethic. Sirius liked to call it his "furry little problem". He took a deep breath. Sirius. Since the train ride back to Hogwarts a month ago, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He tried to convince himself that it was just an admiration for him, or being proud of him, but he could tell inside that it wasn't. He remembered that on the first day of school this year, he had walked in on Sirius changing in the dorms. They shared a room, after all, so it wasn't unusual to see someone half naked.

That day though, it felt different. He had stopped in his tracks, and his breath hitched in his throat. Sirius was shirtless, facing him, and he couldn't look away. Although Remus wasn't paying attention, luckily Sirius was reading some sort of card and didn't see Remus galking at him from across the dorm. Staring at his perfect, just hard enough abs, and toned chest, Remus barely snapped out of it before Sirius could look up. "Like what you see, Moony?" Sirius had said with a smirk.

Remus did, but he couldn't tell Padfoot that for obvious reasons. "Just trying to see the card, Pads," he replied smoothly. They had read it together, side by side, hips almost touching, with Sirius still shirtless. Remus, suddenly realizing he probably looked like a tomato, bolted from the dorm yelling " Just need to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

He had spent an hour in the bathroom, trying to calm himself down, and trying to get a certain someone's abs out of his mind.

Finally coming back to reality in the library, he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Then, his entire vision went black as soft, warm hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a silky voice breathed on his neck. Remus had known since the hands went over his eyes, because of the spark that went through him at Sirius's touch, but decided to play dumb.

"Hmmm… is that Prongs I hear? Or maybe Ms. McGonagall?" He teased, while Sirius smiled behind him.

"Guess again, moons," Padfoot had whispered into his other ear, Remus shivering as his hot breath touched his neck.

"Okay, I give. Who is it?" Remus laughed while Sirius jumped out from behind him.

"Gotcha! It was me!" Sirius exclaimed quietly, aware that Madam Pince was keeping an eye on them.

Remus laughed at the adorable look on Sirius's face while he finished putting his things away. "Why'd you come over here?" Remus asked. "I thought that the library was boring?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay, Moons," Sirius said, face suddenly filled with concern. "Didn't want you to miss my beautiful face too long!" He laughed, looking handsome as ever.

Remus had gotten a lot better at dealing with Sirius's comments, so he just smiled and said, "Sure, Pads. Whatever you want to think."

As they headed back to the dorms, Remus couldn't help but wonder if Sirius could think the same things that he did.

He had realized he was gay over the summer, finding a men's health magazine in a closet and not being able to put it down for hours. Just looking at the cover had given him a feeling that he hadn't gotten before from looking at women. He couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. After the school year started, Remus was unable to deny that he liked Sirius.

Sirius had said something, but Remus was lost in thought.

"Moony?" Remus snapped to attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Remus asked apologetically.

Instead of answering, Sirius teased him. "OoOoOo! I think you're thinking about a girl! About time you got a crush!" Remus didn't notice the hint of sadness that crossed Sirius's eyes.

Remus blushed. He hadn't been thinking about a girl at all, he'd been thinking about boys. Well, one boy in particular. Turning the question around, Remus asked, "what about you? It's been a month, and the infamously handsome Sirius Black has no girlfriend? Whats wrong with you?"

Padfoot smiled at the compliment, putting on his dramatic flair. "But alas, no girl could ever compare with the beauty I desire!" Remus noticed he looked...nervous? When he said the word girl.

Remus smiled as they walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor conference room. It was almost curfew, and the room was nearly empty save a few first years in the corner and, of course, James and Peter.

They smiled as we walked in, and Peter gave me a smirk that nobody else caught, thankfully. Although Peter was often the misfit in the group, he had a talent for catching crushes. He gave a pointed nod over to Sirius, who was currently in a tickle fight with James.

Well, it was fairly one sided, as Padfoot was sitting on top of Prongs, tickling him with gusto. Remus felt a surge of jealousy and anger, but dismissed it as the closeness to the full moon. As Sirius declared himself the winner, Remus asked a laughing James if he had seen Lily today.

"As a matter of fact, I did," James said way too proudly for lying under another marauder.

"What, did you give her a bouquet and she needed to go to the health room it looked so bad?" Peter piped up.

After a fit of laughter, James blurted out, "We went on a date."

All three of them exclaimed, "A DATE?"

James said, "Yup," and they argued for almost twenty minutes about whether or not that was true. Remus thought so, Lily and him were pretty close and he had tried to put in a good word. On James' part, he had been acting more mature lately, and had laid off teasing Severus. They weren't pals by any means, but they could have an amicable conversation when necessary.

After they had finally went up to the dorms, Remus laid awake thinking about Sirius. It wasn't long before he started shivering. The castle got cold at night, especially in the towers.

The moon was bright, so he could see when Sirius got up and walked to his bed. His heart started beating so fast he was sure Pads could hear it.

"Hey, Moony. I heard you shivering," Remus felt as another blanket was added to his already monstrous pile. Because of his monthly transformations, he was never able to keep on any amount of body fat at a time, so he was always cold.

It was too dark for Remus to see Sirius's face, but if he could have seen it he would have seen the sweetest smile ever, and total adoration in his eyes.

"Night, Pads," Remus said as Sirius turned to walk away.

"Night, Moons," Sirius replied.

Remus fell asleep shortly after that, dreaming of a certain someone.

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I will try to update at least once a week, but school is taxing and that comes first. Hope you liked the chapter, and if you have any reviews/questions don't hesitate to tell me! This is my first fanfiction, so any helpful critiques will be taken into account, but please be kind. Have a great day, and see you next chapter!


	2. Scars

A/N: I got a review last chapter, and it literally made my day! It was from a guest, so I can't shout you out, but thank you so much- I was smiling like an idiot for ten minutes. I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could while it still being good. Question: do you think I should do chapter titles? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

WARNING: Chapter includes depression, self harm, and other mental illnesses. Please proceed carefully if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff. I will probably be adding in more mental illnesses throughout this story, so I am sorry if you are triggered by those things.

*I sound sarcastic, but I'm just trying to be considerate. :)

Indirect Sirius POV

When he woke up, he only had a sheet covering him, and he was freezing. Confused as to why he was missing a blanket, Sirius looked around the dorm, and smiled when he got to Remus's bunk. You could barely tell that there was a person under there with all the quilts and blankets. Sirius suddenly remembered that he had given Remus his blanket last night, and he smiled again.

He was the first one up, or so he thought. It was still an hour until breakfast but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Rolling off his bed with a grunt, Peter appeared beside him.

"Worm!" Sirius exclaimed, but it seemed like James and Remus were deaf because they didn't stir.

"Shhhh," Peter said softly, "We need to talk. Follow me."

As Peter led him down the stairs to the common room, Sirius couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Peter pointed to a chair, and then sat.

"Pete, what's this about?" Sirius said, not at all sarcastic.

Wormtail sighed, and then started talking. "Padfoot, I saw you last night."

Sirius frowned, not quite knowing what he meant.

"You and Moony, Pads." Peter explained like Sirius was a five year old, but Sirius tilted his head to one side, still not getting it. "Sirius, you like him."

Sirius gave an almost unnoticeable start, but Peter caught it and smirked. "Padfoot, just think about it, okay?" he asked, and without waiting for a reply, went back up to the dorm.

He still had almost a half hour before he needed to get dressed, so he stayed in the commons, thinking. Sirius didn't know what Wormtail was talking about. Sure, he liked Moony, but only as a friend. Besides, even if he did like him (which he so obviously didn't), Remus was straight. He had to be, what girl wouldn't like him?

By the time Sirius had convinced himself he wasn't attracted to Remus, it was time to get dressed, so he headed back up to their room.

When he walked in, Pete and James were asleep, but Remus had gotten up and was...changing. Sirius was dumbfounded. This was the first time he had seen Remus changing since 5th year.

Remus usually changed after the others had gone down to the commons because he was self conscious, but looking at him, Sirius couldn't see _why. He was __**perfect. **_His scars were beautiful. Since last year, he had grown taller, and he looked _hot. _His perfect stomach was below his perfect chest which was below his perfect collarbone which was below his perfect face which was… gaping at him?

"Merlin's sake, Moony," Sirius got out before realizing he was staring at his male best friend's half-naked body. "I mean...umm...Wow! Is that a butterfly?" Sirius tried to shift the topic as Remus turned pink and ducked under his blanket. Sirius took this opportunity to dart and grab his robes and bag, and then sprint out of the dorm. He would be changing in the bathroom today.

The rest of the day was awkward, as Sirius and Remus were partners in almost every class. That night, Sirius demanded to speak to Peter alone in the dorm, threatening to hex anyone who walked in. Remus and James looked like they had no intention of doing so when they saw the look on Sirius's face.

"Like what you saw earlier, Pads?" Peter asked with a grin. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep after their chat earlier either, and had witnessed Sirius's not-so-innocent incident.

"Wha-what-who-you-" Sirius blubbered, flabbergasted.

"Look, I won't say anything to him if you don't want me to, but you know you like him," Peter reasoned, looking understanding.

The entire day, Sirius had barely been able to concentrate due to Remus. He couldn't like him. Remus was kind. Remus was smart, and funny, and cute, and everything Sirius could never be. Before he went to sleep that night, Sirius's fingers couldn't help dropping down to his thigh, feeling the razor marks he had put there.

Unable to stop himself, he started tearing up, then crying, then sobbing. He tensed when he felt a gentle arm slip around his shoulders, but relaxed when he smelled chocolate and tea and something else he couldn't place. Remus.

Sobbing quietly, shaking in Remus's shoulders, Sirius felt ashamed of himself. "Hey, it's okay." a soft voice reassured him. "It's okay."

Remus was the only other living soul who had seen Sirius's scars. They had been working outside last year on a project by themselves, and Sirius was wearing shorts. When he stood up, something had fallen out of his pocket and his shorts had ridden up simultaneously, so when Remus bent to pick up the pencil, he had seen the scars barely hidden from view.

After a livid Remus berated him for almost 15 minutes: "What are those? Who did that to you? Are you okay?" Sirius had given in.

"They're razor marks, I did them, and yes I'm okay," he had said, looking down at his feet, when suddenly Remus appeared there.

He tilted Sirius's chin up and said softly, "you are worth it. You are wanted. You are loved."

Sirius hadn't quite believed him then, but now, as he was softly crying into Remus's neck, he believed. Remus was softly stroking his hair as Sirius's sobs waned and then stopped.

They stayed for a few moments, Sirius breathing in Remus's scent, Remus stroking his hair, when Sirius suddenly realized what he was doing. He pushed Remus away and said forcefully but with a quiver in his voice, "please leave."

He meant that Remus should go. Go to his bunk, worry about his life, and not have to deal with a crybaby 16 year old who likes his best friend. His best friend who was everything good that Sirius wasn't.

Remus backed away, and Sirius pretended not to notice the soft sobs coming from Remus's four-poster for the rest of the night.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to give Sirius a little bit more background, because I didn't want him to be just the arrogant, narcissistic boy we usually see. Next chapter will probably be back to Remus's point of view, but should I do a future chapter in Peter's POV? While writing this I got two more reviews and it means the literal world to me. There are literally 800,000 HP fics on this website and the fact that 3 people read mine makes proofreading bearable. Hope you liked the chapter, and if you have any reviews/questions don't hesitate to tell me! This is my first fanfiction, so any helpful critiques will be taken into account, but please be kind. Have a great day, and see you next chapter!


End file.
